7. Królowa powraca
(czołówka) (w pokoju tajemnic)Sami: Mam dziwne przeczucia, co do dzisiejszego dnia. Obym się pomyliła… (w pokoju tajemnic)Sally: Dziś na pewno będzie super dzień! (w pokoju tajemnic)Harold (zaspanym głosem): Oby ten dzień się szybko skończył… (ziewa) W fast-foodzie Rose (do Harolda): A ty co taki zaspany? Harold: Myśl o tym, że tamci dostali lepszą pościel, nie dawała mi spać.. Michelle: Przesadzaaaacie… Lucas: Mi tam się całkiem przyjemnie spało. Michelle: Oh, zamknij się… (w pokoju tajemnic)Lucas: Taa, Michelle też zazdrości. Ale co zrobić, trzeba było wygrać zadanie. (w pokoju tajemnic)Michelle: Wkurza mnie trochę Lucas, ale mam nadzieje, że to minie. Max: Dawno nie jadłem tak dobrego śniadania! Chefie, poprawiłeś się od poprzedniej edycji. Chef: Zawsze byłem dobry, ale nie zawsze miałem czas na to, by takie rzeczy gotować. Drake: Fakt, w tym sezonie jakoś mniej nas gnębisz.. Chef (pod nosem): Jeszcze zdążę, hehe… (Chris z wielkim impetem otwiera drzwi i wjeżdża z dziwnym manekinem z przesłoniętą twarzą) Chris: Czołem miastowicze! Śniadanko smakuje? Sami: Nawet bardzo, ale……co to jest? (wskazuje na manekina) Czyżbyś po to wychodził z bloku o 6 rano? Chris: Po pierwsze nie „co”, tylko „kto”. Dzisiejsze zadanie będzie dotyczyło tylko chłopców. Willie: Ej, to nie fair. Tylko my będziemy mogli odpaść? Chris: Nie, dzisiejsze zadanie nie ma na celu eliminacji, a znalezienie w naszych szeregach najbardziej męskiego faceta. Max: Mnie tam się podoba. Chris: Będziecie walczyć o względy pewnej pięknej damy, a ona przyzna któremuś z was nagrodę. Domyślacie się, o kogo chodzi? Rose: Chyba nie za bardzo.. Chris: Poznajcie, oto…..(odsłania twarz)….Van…. Wszyscy: VANESSA???? Sami: Moment…dajcie mi odetchnąć….nie wierzę w to, co widzę… Sally: O rajusiu, to naprawdę Vanessa! Moja BF! Lilly: Czy ona aby nie wylądowała w wariatkowie? Vanessa: Stare dzieje! Wypuścili mnie….teraz jestem uosobieniem spokoju. (uśmiecha się dziwacznie) Chris: Zgodziła się na naszą prośbę przyjść do programu. Panowie, gotowi jesteście, by zdobyć jej serce? Panowie: Yyyyy… (w pokoju tajemnic)Max: Okeeeej, to się robi dziwne. (w pokoju tajemnic)Lucas: Nie mieści mi się w głowie, że ta idiotka znowu tu jest.. (w pokoju tajemnic)Drake: Cóż, zadanie to zadanie. Nieważne, czy to fajna i miła dziewczyna………….czy Vanessa. (w pokoju tajemnic)Claire: Dobra, wiem, że Chris to zrobił, by mnie wkurzyć. To i tak zadanie tylko dla chłopaków. Przeboleję jakoś ten dzień. Vanessa: Ekhm..witam wszystkich znowu…(do Marti)…o nowa, witaj, jestem Vanessa. Marti: No, niech będzie….jestem Mari….znaczy Marti! Vanessa (do Rose): Ciebie też miło poznać. Rose: Yyy, halo? Znamy się! To ja, Rose. Z Wyzwań! Vanessa: Oj, serio cię nie kojarzę. (w pokoju tajemnic)Rose: ……….chyba zaraz się wkurzę. Chris: Zatem dzisiaj panie dostają dzień wolnego, nie wymyśliliśmy niestety dla was zadania, ale możecie oceniać działania naszych panów. Michelle: Hah, ciekawe, który niby ma uwieść Vanessę. Vanessa: Fakt, niełatwo mnie zdobyć. Hihi. Wszyscy: „Hihi”??? (w pokoju tajemnic)Sami: Dobra, coś tu jest grane… Chris: Widzimy się za 30 minut w teatrze. Harold: To mamy teatr? Chris: A co to za miasto bez teatru? Ale widać nie wiecie, gdzie on jest. Chef wam wskaże drogę. Chef: Oj, już ja im wskażę. Hehe… (zbiorowe przełknięcie śliny) 20 minut później na mieście Chef: Nie ociągać się! To już niedaleko! (wszyscy biegają) Max: Naprawdę znowu musimy biegać? Chef: Musicie być wysportowani, jeśli chcecie zdobyć piękną damę. Lucas: Pffft, piękną akurat. Harold: Ej no…..Vanessa może i jest dziwna i złośliwa……ale jest ładna. Drake: No nawet.. Willie: Ma cudne oczy. Max: I lśniące włosy.. (wszyscy spoglądają na Maxa) Chef: Yyyy….chyba nie o tym mieliśmy gadać, co? Lucas: Właśnie! Daleko jeszcze? Chef: Nie, to tutaj już. Harold: Ale to tuż obok naszej kamienicy. Chef: No tak, przynajmniej teraz już wiecie, że jest blisko. Drake: Czyli niepotrzebnie się męczyliśmy przez pół godziny? Max (do Drake’a): Oj tam, przeżyjesz jakoś. (w pokoju tajemnic)Drake: Mam nadzieję. Już dwa razy przegrywałem w zadaniach wymagających wytrzymałości. Teraz trochę potrenowałem i jestem gotowy…..powiedzmy. W teatrze Panowie: Ooooooo. (Vanessa stoi na scenie w stroju księżniczki z bajki) Chris: Ładne? Sam szyłem. Max: Nie wierzę, ale ładne. Vanessa: Dziękuję. (na widowni)Sami: Wezmą się wreszcie za to zadanie? Chris: Właśnie miałem to zaproponować. Przypomnę zatem, że macie zdobyć piękną królewnę. Głosy dziewczyn z widowni będą ważne, ale ostateczna decyzja o zwycięstwie w zadaniu przypada Vanessie. Vanessa: Jak miło. Hehe. Zaskoczcie mnie chłopcy. (w pokoju tajemnic)Michelle: Uh, lepiej bym się nadawała na księżniczkę. Chris: Zacznie Max! Sami: Chyba nie mogę na to patrzeć. (w pokoju tajemnic)Sami: Cóż, Max zdobył moje serce, owszem….ale romantykiem to on nie jest. Max: Oh, czyżby to anioł zszedł na Ziemię, by pokazać nam ideał piękna? O księżniczko, nie jestem ciebie godzien, ale spełnię każde twoje pragnienie. Vanessa: Postaraj się bardziej… Max: Uh, to był mój najlepszy tekst……ekhm! Hej mała, ślicznie dziś wyglądasz. (uśmiecha się zabójczo) Vanessa: Dobra, wystarczy. Porażka. Chris: Niestety Maxi. To nie jest twój szczęśliwy dzień. Max: Trudno. Przynajmniej prawdziwą wybrankę mam. Sami: Heh, skąd taka pewność? (Max zrobił się biały) Żartowałam! Spokojnie, mój tygrysie. Jestem cała twoja, hehe. Vanessa: Możemy iść dalej? Te obcasy mnie uwierają. Chris: Dobrze, teraz Harold. Harold (wyskakuje na scenę): Oto kwiaty dla ciebie piękna! A teraz moja serenada. (zaczyna śpiewać dziwnym głosem dziwny tekst napisany przez siebie) Vanessa: Harold… (spiewa dalej) Harold! (śpiewa dalej) HAROLD! Harold: Ojej, dopiero się rozkręcałem. Przyniosę gitarę! Vanessa: Niee….doceniam gest, ale niech kto inny ci pisze teksty. Na pewno oryginalniejsze to niż Max. Chris: Z tym chyba się zgodzę. Rose: A ja nie! Śpiew na podryw jest tandetny. Claire (do Rose): Mówisz tak, bo twój chłopak nigdy ci nie grał na…..gitarze…. (zaczyna rozmyślać o Drake’u) Lilly (do Claire): Skup się! (klepie ją w plecy) Mamy okazję bez wysiłku poznać słabości męskiej części uczestników. Obserwuj uważnie. Claire: Przecież wiem… Chris: Proszę bardzo teraz na scenę Williego! Willie (zza kurtyny): Czy to konieczne? Naprawdę jestem w takich sprawach kiepski. Chris: Oj nie rób z siebie takiej ofiary. Vanessa nie gryzie przecież… (wszyscy się śmieją, łącznie z Chrisem) Vanessa: Ha-ha-ha. Śmiejcie się dalej. Chris: Przepraszam Van. Kontynuujmy zadanie. Vanessa: Nie mów do mnie Van! Serio mnie to wkurza! Chris: Rany, po co takie nerwy…William, dajesz. Willie (nieśmiało zaczyna): No…cześć.. Vanessa: Pokłoń się królewnie! Willie: Tak! (kłania się) Coś jeszcze? Vanessa: Mnie się pytasz? Jesteś mężczyzną czy tchórzem? (Willie już chce odpowiedzieć) Nie odpowiadaj.. Willie: Możeeee…zatańczymy? (zaczyna lecieć walc) Willie (podaje rękę): Czy mogę damę prosić? Vanessa: Ojej… (Willie porywa Vanessę do walca, a ta czuje się jak w bajkowym świecie) Willie (delikatnym głosem): Wyobraź sobie, że w tym momencie jesteśmy tylko my dwoje na świecie.. Vanessa (oszołomiona): N-no dobrze…..ojej…dziwnie się czuję….tak…miło… Willie: Dziękuję za komplement piękna damo. (taniec trwa, wszyscy na widowni równie oszołomieni, co Vanessa) Vanessa: Oh, Williamie…ja chyba…..o matko, jesteś blady! (Willie nie zdąża odpowiedzieć i mdleje Vanessie w ramionach) Max: Biedak, to było dla niego za dużo odwagi naraz. Chris: A już tak dobrze mu szło…nawet mi go szkoda. Ale idźmy dalej! Drake, teraz ty! Drake (wchodzi na scenę z gitarą): Droga królewno, zagram dla ciebie coś fajnego. (zaczyna wygrywać zwariowane solówki) Vanessa: O tak! (zaczyna się wciągać) Chris: Ekhm! Vanessa: Yyy….doceniam to, ale pokaż coś jeszcze. Drake: Jasna sprawa… (wręcza kwiaty) Czy mówiłem ci już, jakie masz piękne oczy? Vanessa: Nie, jeszcze nie. Powiedz teraz. Drake: Właśnie powiedziałem…twoje oczy są śliczne niczym dwa krystalicznie czyste jeziora, w których odbija się blask księżyca. Vanessa: O, tego jeszcze nie słyszałam. Drake: W przeciwieństwie do poprzednich kandydatów ja wierzę, że jestem ciebie godzien. Vanessa: To już ma większy sens. Drake: A teraz specjalnie dla ciebie zagram „Chciałbym umrzeć z miłości”… (już bierze za gitarę) Claire (z widowni): Nieeeee! Miałeś to grać tylko dla mnie! (wybiega z płaczem, wszyscy zszokowani) Vanessa: Oj, to musiało boleć. Drake: Dobra, koniec. Dziękuję za spektakl. Vanessa: A….spoko… Chris: Przyznam, że było to ciekawe i na pewno nie zabrakło emocji. Dzięki Drake. Sami (pod nosem): Co za palant…złamać taką obietnicę… Max (do Sami): Mówiłaś coś? Sami: Potem ci powiem… Chris: Niech na scenę zatem wejdzie ostatni z naszych męskich mężczyzn…Lucas! Lilly: Hah, to będzie ciekawe, przecież oni się nienawidzą. (Lucas wchodzi na scenę w szykownym wdzianku) Chris: O rany, skompletowałeś taki strój z tego, co mieliśmy w garderobie? Szacun dla ciebie. Lucas: Dzięki, ale dość o mnie. (spogląda na Vanessę) Trzeba udobruchać gniewną księżniczkę. Vanessa (z wymuszonym uśmiechem): Twoja złośliwość na mnie nie działa, heh. Lucas: Tym lepiej. (w tle zaczyna lecieć romantyczna muzyka) Niech ten wieczór należy do nas. Vanessa: O rany… Lucas: Zatańczmy! (porywa ją do tańca i patrzy prosto w oczy) Vanessa: Oh, muszę przyznać, że perfumy dobrałeś świetnie. Lucas: Dla ciebie wszystko, kochana. Chris: O kurcze, teraz nawet nie wiem, czy powiedział to na serio, czy musiał. Brzmiało tak realistycznie. (na widowni Michelle gotuje się ze złości) Vanessa: Potrafisz jednak być szarmancki, gdy trzeba. Lucas: Wątpiłaś we mnie? (dalej tańczą) Pozwól, że teraz skradnę ci całusa… (wciąż patrzy się w oczy) Vanessa: E? Ale… (hipnotyzuje ją wzrok Lucasa) ale… (następuję całus) Wszyscy: Oh! Chris: O kurcze, nie sądziłem, że do tego dojdzie. Lucas: Wszystkiego najlepszego kotku… (puszcza ją) Vanessa: Wiesz, wszystko było idealnie…(uderza go w twarz)…gdyby to nie był mój pierwszy pocałunek!!! Sami: O, a tego to się nie spodziewałam. Chris: Ten sezon zaskakuje coraz bardziej. Vanessa, ogłosisz werdykt? Vanessa: Hmm, wybór jest trudny, ale…(rozgląda się po facetach)…wygrywa Drake! Chris: Coś takiego, brawo Drake. Drake (smutnym głosem): Ta…dzięki… (na boku) Lucas (do Michelle): Ah, byłem tak blisko wygranej. Taka gra jest naprawdę trudna, nawet Van…czemu masz taką minę? Michelle: Czemu? Może dlatego, że pocałowałeś inną?! Lucas: To przecież była tylko gra. Ty pewnie też byś to zrobiła, gdybyś chciała wygrać! Michelle: O nie, ja się do takich rzeczy nie posuwam. To…….to…….koniec! (odchodzi wściekła) Lucas: Yyy, serio? Wieczorem w fast-foodzie Sally: Super kolacja Chefie! Lilly: Ta, przyznam, że nawet dobra, ale (wskazuje na Vanessę) co ona tu dalej robi? Vanessa: Wiecie, sprawy się skomplikowały i Vanessa tak jakby….dochodzi do programu. Wszyscy poza Sami i Sally: CO??? Sami: A mnie to nie dziwi….poza jedną rzeczą… (spogląda na Vanessę i Marti) Sally (do Chrisa): Może Vanessa zamieszkać ze mną? Chris: Nie, Vanessa zamieszka z Marti. Sami (oburzonym głosem): Dlaczego niby tak?! Marti (do Sami): Może dlatego, że jedyna nie mam współlokatorki, idiotko… Vanessa (do Sami): Heh, nic się nie zmieniłaś Samantho od naszego poprzedniego spotkania. Sami: … Chris: Dobrze, skoro skończyliśmy jeść, to wracajmy do kamienicy i wypocznijmy. Max: Jestem za, to był straszny dzień.. Sami: Oj tam, wymasuję plecki, to będzie dobrze. Max: Kocham cię! Drake (do Williego): Widziałeś gdzieś Claire? Willie: O tak, uciekła już z Lilly do pokoju. A coś od niej chciałeś? Drake: Nie…nieważne. (pod nosem) Zapomniałem, że wtedy byłeś nieprzytomny… Chris: Oby nasza gra nabrała nowego życia wraz z powrotem Vanessy. A wy oglądajcie już w niedzielę nowy odcinek Życia! Totalnej!! Porażki!!! (napisy końcowe) (widzimy jeszcze jedną scenę – Vanessa i Marti gadają przed wejściem do pokoju; wszystkiemu przygląda się Sami spoglądając to na Vanessę, to na Marti) Sami (pod nosem): Jakoś tak dziwnie……to chyba…niemoż-liwe….(złym głosem) o nieeeeeee… (dramatyczna muzyka, przyciemnienie) Kategoria:Życie Totalnej Porażki